Adicto
by Death God Raven
Summary: ¿Qué tan frío estás dispuesto a degustar tu plato de venganza? ¿Podrás vivir sin él después de que lo hayas probado? Shizaya-Izuo (Próximamente...)


**Hola~**

 **Traigo este one-shot para alegrarle la vida a esa persona que dejó un review en otro fic pidiendo más yaoi shizaya para alegrar su existencia.**

 **Y yo como andaba de muuuuuy buen humor decidí complacerlo 8D**

 **Kamijou Touma, esto es para ti ~ *manda besos llenos de "amor"***

 **De paso espero que a ustedes les encante ;D ~**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Es algo así como un one-shot universo alterno.**

* * *

 **ADICTO**

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

El siguiente cliente al que Orihara Izaya debía encontrar, se suponía que lo estaba esperando en un bar ubicado en las afueras de Ikebukuro. Él no estaba muy seguro de querer visitar aquel sitio porque no lo conocía muy bien, más que todo por ser un sitio lo bastante peligroso para que no hubiera una sola estación de policías cerca. Pero él no se podía negar a ese encuentro debido a que ese sujeto era alguien de poder. Si lograba ganarse su confianza podría usarlo para algún plan en el futuro.

Era mejor tenerlo en su bolsillo antes que alguien más lo obtuviera.

Creo que es aquí… La cueva del Zorro. Qué cliché. – Dijo Izaya burlándose del nombre del local antes de bajar por unas escaleras que con cada paso se volvían más oscuras dándole un mal palpito al informante quien nuevamente repasó la dirección en su mente deseando haberse equivocado para dar en reversa y regresar a su seguro Shinjuku. Al estar concentrado en querer regresar, Izaya terminó por tropezarse con una puerta que fue abierta de improviso dejándolo caer dentro del bar.

¿Tiene alguna invitación? – Preguntó un camarero con expresión severa.

Eh… Si. Aquí está. – Dijo Izaya levantándose del suelo para buscar un sobre negro en donde tenía plasmado su nombre con letras doradas. El camarero la revisó con mucho escrutinio hasta dar el visto bueno a la invitación.

Por aquí, Sr. Orihara. – El hombre comenzó a caminar rumbo a una de las salas más alejadas del extraño bar que ahora resultaba también ser un restaurante, podía ver varias mesas con arreglos muy elegantes listos para recibir muchos invitados los cuales parecían no estar presentes por alguna razón.

El Sr. Heiwajima llegará en un momento. Por favor tome asiento mientras lo espera. – Dijo el camarero dejándolo solo en el cubículo que solo era iluminado por un candelabro, las cortinas negras a su alrededor lo privaban de ver lo que había en el pasillo y lo único que podía mirar era el exterior desde su puesto junto a la ventana de vidrio.

Las luces de neón de los diferentes locales de los alrededores hacían un collage de intensos colores en la tela oscura de la cortina que lo entretenían un poco mientras que su cliente llegaba.

Luego de varios minutos que a Izaya le parecieron una eternidad por fin apareció el hombre de negocios que tanto esperaba. Él llevaba un saco de color negro que lo hacía ver más pálido de lo que en fotos le había parecido, su cabello rubio le daba un toque curioso a su apariencia, ya que si no fuera porque sabía que un empresario diría que se trataba de un matón perteneciente a la mafia.

Más aún al ver esa mirada bestial que se asomaba por sus lentes azules.

Orihara Izaya. Es un gusto verlo en persona. – Shizuo saludó dando su mano al informante quien respondió el gesto de la misma forma con una sonrisa de negociante en la cara.

El gusto es mío. Es una sorpresa que usted me haya contactado a mí de tantos informantes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó el pelinegro esperando así que Shizuo le dijera el motivo de porque lo quería en ese lugar tan apartado y extraño.

Se puede decir que es debido a dos razones. – Contestó el rubio tocando un botón para llamar al camarero para que trajera algo de comer para ellos.

¿Dos razones? Por cierto… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué este lugar está desierto? – Izaya vio aparecer al camarero con una carretilla con varios postres y algo de atún grasoso junto con algunas bebidas para que él pudiera escoger la que prefiriera.

Está desierto porque yo lo reservé hace una hora para esta reunión. Y si, son por dos razones que te explicaré luego de que termines tu atún grasoso. – Dijo él con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ya veo… Aunque no veía necesario que se tomara esa molestia. – Izaya sintió un leve escalofrío, había algo que no cuadraba ahí, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

Sin darle mucha más atención de lo que debía al asunto, ya que quería irse rápido a Shinjuku con la confianza de que este sujeto lo ayudaría más adelante si lograba cumplir el trabajo que probablemente le iba a indicar después, el informante dio la primera mordida al atún que tanto le llamaba la atención desde que llegó.

Si tenía que tomarme la molestia de hacerlo, después de todo no quiero que nadie escuche nada de lo que haré después. – Shizuo dijo dando una cucharada a su delicioso helado de galleta.

¿Escuchar qu-…? – Izaya sintió como su cuerpo fue acalambrándose poco a poco haciéndolo alejar el plato para vomitar lo que acababa de comerse.

Oh, ya te diste cuenta. Creo que no servirá de nada que lo escupas. El veneno está corriendo por todo tu torrente sanguíneo mientras hablamos. – El rubio se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al informante que estaba en el suelo intentado ponerse de pie y largarse antes de que fuera tarde.

¿Me llamaste s-solo para esto? – Preguntó él tocándose la garganta.

Puede decirse que una de las cosas por las que te llamé es para discutir algo sobre mi hermano menor contigo. – Dijo Shizuo con rencor en sus ojos mientras rompía con su mano el recipiente con helado que se estaba comiendo segundos atrás.

¿Hermano menor? No hay nada de información que diga que Heiwajima Shizuo tiene un hermano. – Contestó Izaya teniendo problemas para manejar su propia lengua que se le dormía poco a poco.

Es verdad. Mi hermano menor no es conocido por su verdadero nombre. ¿Te es más familiar si le llamo Hanejima Yuuhei? – Al Shizuo decir esto los ojos de Izaya se ensancharon al entender a donde iba el asunto.

Ahora entiendo. Quieres vengarte de mí por el escándalo de Yuuhei-san el año pasado. ¿Piensas culparme de su intento de suicidio? ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – El pelinegro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin tomar en cuenta su situación que lo dejaba indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Izaya ya podía decir que no sentía sus pies cosa que no le daba ni una mínima oportunidad de siquiera llegar a la calle.

Él nunca imaginó que moriría envenenado…

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte cuando eres el culpable de que él esté en esa cama en estado de coma?! – El empresario lo agarró por la camiseta y golpeó su rostro varias veces.

Es qu-que me parece gracioso que esto esté pasando jajajajaja. ¡Tú me tendiste una trampa! ¿Y ahora m-me dejarás morir así? – Izaya le parecía un poco interesante la situación, estaba por morir de una forma que no imaginó jamás y para colmo había sido por comer su platillo favorito.

La vida no podía ser más irónica.

Incluso cuando Orihara Izaya estaba muriéndose, él podía esbozar ese tipo de sonrisas que le daban a entender al que lo veía que la muerte era un simple visitante para él. No sentía el miedo que deseaba Shizuo ver en el rostro de aquel informante de mala muerte de Shinjuku. Un ser humano normal estaría clamando piedad, pero él solo se carcajeaba de su intento de asesinato. Shizuo estaba tratando de contener su rabia asesina lo más que podía, pero este sujeto solo lo hacía enojar más y más hasta el punto de querer adelantar su muerte y quitarle al veneno su objetivo.

Estaba pensando dejarte en un callejón muerto… Pero ahora he cambiado de opinión. Quiero destruirte antes de que te vayas de este mundo. ¿Crees que eres invencible? ¿Crees que te morirás y ya? Te haré desear que ese veneno te mate rápido. – Shizuo lanzó sobre la mesa a Izaya sorprendiendo a este por aquella acción.

El aura asesina del rubio acababa de cambiar a una peor.

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – Preguntó el pelinegro sentándose con ayuda de sus débiles brazos.

¿Sabes cómo tratar con un platillo difícil de dividir en las cenas? Algo como un pollo… - Shizuo tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo en sus manos como si Izaya fuera un plato servido en la mesa.

Hey… ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso…? – Izaya se removió un poco nervioso.

Empiezas evitando que el pollo se escape del plato. – Shizuo clavó el tenedor en el hombro de Izaya haciéndolo gritar por el dolor y manchando de rojo el mantel blanco con la sangre de su víctima.

Luego le quitas el pellejo~. – El pelinegro lo miró con horror al escuchar eso.

Shizuo solo se subió sobre la gran mesa y se puso sobre Izaya para contemplar su expresión con mayor detenimiento. La mano que sostenía el cuchillo se paseó desde la rodilla del Orihara hasta su pálido cuello causándole escalofríos.

No te preocupes, no te arrancaré la piel. – Dijo el empresario dándole la tranquilidad al informante de saber que no sería despellejado vivo.

Cuando hablo de piel me refiero a… - Shizuo obligó a sentarse a Izaya para deslizar su abrigo y lanzarlo al suelo bajo la mirada de este, quien ya podía entender que el 'despellejar' que el rubio tenía en mente era el de desnudarlo.

Izaya se esforzó en alejarlo mientras este le sacaba la camiseta y la usaba para amarrar sus brazos a la espalda dándole a Izaya la cercanía con su cuello entre tanto lo hacía. El informante mordió entonces el cuello de Shizuo en busca de marcar una distancia segura entre los dos, pero a su asaltante le dio lo mismo el que lo hiriera como si se tratara de un insecto tratando de picar a un gran animal.

Shizuo lo miró con desprecio y más al ver la sangre escurriendo por sus labios.

Eres como una pulga. – Él se detuvo para mirar al hombre que aún a pesar de estar muriéndose seguía luchando con esa mirada desafiante.

Quería hacerlo tocar fondo.

Quería que suplicara por su vida.

Quería destrozarlo a toda costa.

El termómetro de ira dentro de Shizuo seguía subiendo en vez de bajar, él no planeaba llegar tan lejos, pero Izaya solo le hacía brotar aquellas emociones oscuras de destrucción que nunca en su tranquila vida había tenido. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de dañar a una persona antes, hasta que Izaya vino y se metió con su único hermano para destruirlo de una forma cruel.

Gracias. – Contestó él pegándose a la ventana con desesperación interna.

Su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa.

Su muerte se estaba acercando.

Se preguntaba cuantos minutos le quedaban.

¿30 minutos?

¿20 minutos?

¿10 minutos?

¿Nada?

El jalón en su pie lo volvió a despertar, sus zapatos desaparecieron junto a sus pantalones llenándolo más de miedo al no poder defenderse de su captor. Y más todavía al sentir que sus piernas eran abiertas con fuerza dejando todo a la vista del rubio. Fue inevitable que aquella sensación de ser exhibido lo hiciera sentir avergonzado aun tratándose de alguien de su propio genero y por ello intentara taparse cerrando de nuevo sus extremidades.

Sin embargo Shizuo que disfrutaba esa expresión en el rostro de la persona que más odiaba se puso entre ellas para molestarlo aún más.

¿Por qué te tapas? ¿No habíamos quedado que eras un simple pollo? Recuerda que estábamos despellejándote…- Dijo Shizuo en el oído de Izaya.

¡A-Aléjate de mi! ¡¿Acaso te gustan este tipo de cosas, maldito enfermo?! ¡Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una maldita vez! – Izaya sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía para hablar y con todos sus pulmones gritó lo que estaba pensando demostrando lo indefenso que se sentía.

¿Aún tienes energías para gritarme, pulga? – Shizuo quitó el tenedor del hombro de Izaya para pasar su lengua sobre la aún sangrante herida haciendo jadear a Izaya.

¿Crees que me voy a quedar quieto mientras haces lo que quieres? SHIZU-CHAN~. – Izaya buscó el nombre más ridículo para así al menos conseguir irritarlo.

¡¿A quién crees que le llamas así, maldita pulga pestilente?! – Shizuo con expresión maligna en su rostro presionó con demasiado vigor el miembro de Izaya que estaba cerca de él al estar todavía entre sus piernas. El rubio masajeó más ahí con la idea de llevar la humillación del informante a niveles más destructivos con cada toque que endurecía aquella parte.

¡D-Deja… de hacerlo…! - Izaya hacia un esfuerzo de mover sus débiles piernas y patear a Shizuo de la mesa, pero Shizuo ya tenía una mano en su cintura que lo mantenía arraigado sobre las piernas de este último.

¿Qué se siente que se te despierte eso con la mano de otro hombre? Ahora ya tienes otro bonito recuerdo para tu próxima vida. – Shizuo podía sentir en la palma de su mano el producto de sus rápidos frotamientos. Cada gemido entrecortado que podía ser interpretado como una amenaza se sentía como una invitación a seguir más allá en su venganza. Las mejillas de Izaya levemente teñidas de rojo con todo ese olor a sangre combinado con el aroma de la masturbación que Shizuo estaba llevando a cabo empezaban a provocarle un hambre diferente.

Un hambre que no tenía mucho que ver con la venganza.

¡Muérete! – Izaya lo empujó con ambas piernas ya dormidas y se lanzó al suelo para arrastrarse.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Shizuo jaló su cabello hacia atrás sacándole otro grito de dolor a Izaya.

Voy al tocador, Shizu-chan. – Contestó él como chiste en medio de su oscura situación.

Ah. ¿Quieres ir al tocador? Complaceré tu deseo~. – Shizuo lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró sin importarle su estado hasta el dichoso baño.

¡Espera…! – Izaya fue llevado como un muñeco por el suelo hasta que Shizuo lo levantó sobre el lugar de las toallas y lo tiró como si fuera un simple objeto.

A Izaya le molestaba sentirse como un muñeco de trapo que podía ser alzado como si nada mientras su espalda se resentía por el golpe de ser arrojado sobre la superficie de losas.

Realmente me exasperas. – Shizuo lamió dos de sus dedos bajo la vista de Izaya quien lentamente iba entendiendo el propósito de aquella acción.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Izaya se arrastró para buscar algo para usar como arma, pero Shizuo lo atrajo hacia su regazo.

Dos dedos marcaron la diferencia entre la tortura anterior y la actual, la sensación de sentir los dos dígitos hurgando su parte trasera le hacía sentir nauseabundo. Shizuo lo notó y sonrió al ver ese semblante que solo mostraba su desprecio hacia él, le hacía sentir feliz que la persona que había condenado a su hermano menor a la agonía de vivir conectado a una máquina sufriera bajo su mano.

O más bien dedos…

Sufre… - Cada vez más sus dedos largos profundizaban en él causando un estremecimiento con cada movimiento circular que les acompañaba.

A Izaya le costaba diferenciar qué era placer y qué era dolor.

Su constante agitación lo comenzaba asfixiar.

No sabía si lo que lo estaba dejando sin aire en los pulmones era el veneno o el mismo Shizuo torturándolo.

¿Así se sentía la agonía de la muerte?

¿O debería llamarle la excitación de la muerte?

Ni siquiera te dejaré el derecho de respirar… - Shizuo se acercó más y lo besó para dificultarle el respirar sintiendo así como el cuerpo de Izaya a pesar de estar bajo toda esa actividad se iba poniendo más frío. Izaya se arqueó más cuando el tercer dedo hizo su aparición dentro de sí transmitiéndole la sed de querer más de aquello moviéndose en él. Ya incluso el sentido del dolor se había perdido en algún momento. El cuerpo debajo Shizuo estaba deseoso de que le diera el golpe final antes de que se acabara su tiempo en ese mundo.

Lo podía oler en ese lugar.

Lo podía sentir a través de su boca.

Lo podía ver en aquella figura sangrante y temblorosa que saltaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

Exigía más a través de su mirada ahogada por el goce de su cuerpo.

Shizuo no se hizo de rogar, sacó del cuerpo de Izaya aquellos tres dedos y condujo su propio falo ya erecto hacia la deseosa entrada de Izaya.

¡Nhhh…! – La estrechez de Izaya le dio la bienvenida haciendo más difícil entrar en él en un principio. Al seguir sus brazos atados a su espalda, Izaya no podía agarrarse de nada para soportar el intenso dolor de algo abriéndose camino en su parte posterior. La agonía que sufría él era peor que cuando Shizuo clavó el tenedor en su hombro antes.

Tch… - Shizuo gruñó con fuerza llegando hasta el fondo de lo que podía lograr con su miembro.

¡Ahnnnhh! – Las piernas de Izaya se enroscaron en la cintura de Shizuo después de gritar sonoramente en el oído de él.

Lo que siguió después fue un momento de silencio en donde ambos se miraron sin decir una sola palabra.

El torturador miraba a su víctima.

La victima observaba a su torturador.

Una vez que Shizuo acabara, todo finalizaría para los dos.

Izaya haría su camino hacia la muerte después de eso.

Pulga… No me conformo. – Fue lo que dijo Shizuo antes de buscar en su bolsillo un frasco que contenía un líquido verde que vertió en su propia boca para luego besar a Izaya para que tomara aquel brebaje de él.

La gente solía decir que la venganza era un plato que se debía degustar frío.

Pero Shizuo acababa de descubrir que a él le gustaba mejor disfrutar su venganza con la temperatura corporal normal.

Una venganza que estuviera ahí para ser tomada por él siempre que quisiera.

Ese es el antídoto. – Shizuo siguió besando mientras sentía el amargo sabor en su boca al igual que Izaya. Él sostuvo las piernas del pelinegro para moverse sobre él buscando saciar esa hambre que había nacido momentos atrás y que comenzaba a quemarlo. Empujó una y otra vez a sabiendas de que el otro podría quejarse de sus movimientos bruscos y erráticos que para su sorpresa fueron bien recibidos por los gemidos del informante.

El rubio agradecía enormemente haberle dado el antídoto a su enemigo porque la tibiez del cuerpo de Izaya envolvía a su ser inferior de una forma deliciosa muy diferente a cuando él tenía una temperatura baja y estaba inmóvil. Ahora el pelinegro atrapaba sus salvajes estocadas y se sincronizaba con ellas para captar el golpeteo en esa parte sensible de él que lo hacía retorcerse en demasía. Por ello fue tan gratificante sentir la explosión de Izaya sobre su abdomen al no poder más con su cuerpo.

Pulga… - Shizuo acercó su rostro buscando los labios del informante una vez más, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que estaba llegando al límite y quería venirse besando a Izaya en la boca. Deseaba que él observara mientras lo hacía para sentirse más satisfecho. Izaya percibió como una sustancia caliente comenzaba a escurrir desde su trasero hacia el exterior con cansancio.

La venganza de Heiwajima Shizuo lo había llenado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Estás satisfecho…? – Preguntó Izaya en la expectativa de que no había forma de que Shizuo hubiera terminado de vengarse de él.

Por supuesto que no… - Él lamió la herida de Izaya en el hombro con una sonrisa sádica.

No podía sentirse satisfecho.

Porque él se había vuelto adicto a la droga llamada venganza.

* * *

 **No sé, creo que esto podría ser un fic completo en un futuro cercano. Siempre y cuando tenga tiempo para escribirle más capítulos, por ahora creo que lo dejaré como one-shot hasta nueva orden mientras pienso en la posibilidad de continuarlo 8D.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer~**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
